Ten Years in the Future
by AdorableToast
Summary: Professor Layton and Luke accidentally walk into the TARDIS and are taken ten years in the future. Maybe.


10 Years in the Future

AN: Doctor Who belongs (I think) to the BBC

Professor Layton belongs to Level 5

Warning: major spoilers for Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. I don't think there are any Doctor Who spoilers, but there might be. It takes place the summer after Unwound Future and sometime after The Wedding of River Song.

Pairings: Flora/ Luke(or Fluke which is a great pairing name considering that's what Belle calls Luke!) and mentions of Doctor/River and Professor/Emmy

Luke had been overjoyed when his parents had told him he could go visit Professor Layton in London over spring break. They had already solved a mystery and tons of puzzles. At the moment, they were taking a walk around the neighborhood. Professor Layton's neighborhood was always full of hidden puzzles and they were trying to find as many as they could.

"Oh, look, Luke! A police box!" said the Professor excitedly.

"What's so special about that?" asked Luke"It just looks like a big blue box."

"Police boxes are always full of hidden puzzles." The tall man informed him.

"Oh!" said the boy, his face lighting up. "Let's go!"

Professor Layton chuckled at how enthusiastic his apprentice and followed the boy into the box. Inside, there was a huge round room. The center had some strange and complicated machinery and there were stairs at the edge that appeared to lead somewhere else.

"Professor," Luke said, gaping at the strange room "This box is… bigger on the inside."

"Now, Luke," said the Professor, "That's impossible. We must have cleverly been led into another building."

"No, no." said a voice from behind the machinery. "It _is_ bigger on the inside!"

A head with floppy brown hair popped out. He was followed by the body, which was wearing a brown suit and a big red bow tie.

"Oh, hello!" he greeted them cheerfully. "How did you lot get in here?"

"Er…" Luke said helpfully

"We simply walked in here. We'll leave now, though and be out of your way." said Professor Layton, guiding Luke back towards the door.

"No, it's a bit late for that now. The TARDIS already took off. Nice hat, by the way. Top hats are cool."

"TARDIS? What does that mean? Who are you, anyway?" questioned Luke, turning back towards the strange man.

"Now, Luke…" the Professor chided.

"Nah, it's alright. First off, the TARDIS is… well, it's this. It's my time machine. As for me, I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" answered the man.

"I'm Professor Layton." he explained.

"I'm his apprentice, Luke!" said the boy.

"Oh, a professor." said the Doctor, now adjusting some knobs on the TARDIS console. "What do you teach?"

"Archaeology,"

"Great subject, archaeology. My wife's an archaeologist. Well, actually, she's in prison now, but that's not the point."

"Oh…." said Luke, still very confused.

"So, anyway…" the Doctor said, pressing some buttons and checking something on the screen above him. He then turned toward his visitors. "We are now in London ten years from where we were before."

"That's impossible said Professor Layton. "What is this really? It's not a time machine."

"Yeah!" Luke added "This trick has been pulled on us before!"

The Doctor smirked. "Take a look outside."

Luke glared at the strange man and he and the Professor left the strange room. Outside, it looked like a regular police box again. All around was a London that looked almost exactly like… well, Clive's fake London. There was weird machinery everywhere and the buildings were a little bit different. Professor Layton and Luke just stood there for a few minutes, taking in all the sights. This was ridiculous. This "Doctor" guy was acting exactly the same as Clive! The only difference was that no scientists or politicians had recently gone missing. All the same, he was definitely up to something.

Just then, two young adults walked past holding hands. They looked to be in their early or mid-twenties. The girl was very petite with an orange dress and curly caramel and brown hair. The boy was dressed in a lot of blue with slightly messy brown hair. He looked a lot like Clive. Actually, he looked a lot like Luke too.

The girl stopped suddenly when the two passed Luke and the Professor. "Who are you?" she asked in a rather high pitched voice.

The boy was also curious. "They look exactly like…"

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" asked the Professor

"Are you Professor Layton?" asked the boy

"Yes I am. Why?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't say you recognized his top hat and that he's the leader of The Family or something. I don't want to know."

The girl giggled. "My name is Flora. This is my boyfriend, Luke."

Luke started choking. The older boy who was also named Luke exclaimed "Are you okay?"

Luke straightened himself and tried to suppress his laughter. "Your name is Luke. And your girlfriend's name is Flora. And you know Professor Layton. Are you going to tell me your last names are Triton and Reinhold now? If your boss is planning to destroy London, warn us now. I hate surprises."

Flora frowned. "Our names are Flora Reinhold and Luke Triton. Are you talking about the Clive incident?"

Just then, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and straightened his bow tie. Professor Layton frowned when he saw it. It reminded him that he was going to be late for meeting Emmy at the café for tea and he did not want to do that.

"So," said the Doctor, rubbing his hands together "Do you believe me yet?"

"No." announced the younger Luke, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh hello Doctor!" said the taller Luke

"Hello!" said the Doctor cheerfully

"We've got to go" Flora said waving and walking off with her boyfriend.

"Oh come on!" the Doctor complained, turning back to Luke "You don't believe me?"

"No. I have seen time machine attempts many times. They never work" said Professor Layton simply.

"Not with Earth technology. But the TARDIS is real. She can take you anywhere. Well, mostly anyway." The Doctor tried to persuade.

"Earth technology? What sort of technology do you think you have?" asked the perplexed man.

"Gallifreyan."

"Pardon?"

"It's where I'm from. I'm a time lord. I have two hearts, I am over 1000 years old and I am a mad man with a box. Is that enough proof for you?"

Luke sighed. Obviously this guy was not going to give up.

"Come on! I can take you anywhere in the universe! I'm serious! Where do you want to go?"

"I think you should take us home." Said Professor Layton.

The Doctor sighed and agreed, ushering them back into the TARDIS. Of all the places in the universe, they wanted to go home.

Inside the TARDIS, he flipped switches and pressed buttons and soon the TARDIS arrived in front of the Professor's home

"We're in a different place then before, Professor." Said Luke as they went inside.

"Well, that's a puzzle for another day. Perhaps we'll see the Doctor again." His mentor said.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor rested his elbows on the console. Too bad they hadn't believed him and had asked to go home. So boring. They would have made great companions, too. A smart guy with a cool hat and his smart kid. Oh well, he could find other things to do. He left to go do something entertaining until the TARDIS chose a destination for him.


End file.
